Impossible Love
by Gothic Saku-chan
Summary: GaaraSakura...They met when they were little, but he moved away. Now he's back and doesnt remember who she is...will love prevail or will she just give up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE! **EVIL LAUGH**

CHAPTER ONE

"Why are you leaving me Ra?" I thought we would be together forever?" cried a six-year-old girl. "I thought we were friends." "We are, Sakura. It's just my step-father wants different things for me…and that would be me moving away from you." Said the little seven-year-old boy. Sakura looked up at him and launched herself into arms. They talked about all the good times and he just held her their until nighttime came along.

He then walked her home and once they got there. She was about to walk into her house when she stopped. She saw his back to her and she shouted, "Gaara, c'mere." The little boy stopped and turned around, only to be brought into a brutal hug. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "I won't forget you, I love you remember." He nodded and she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, also giving her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and said, "I miss you Gaara. Promise me you'll come back for me?" while running to her house. Before she opened the door she heard him reply, "I will Sakura. I promise…don't you worry." She then went inside and closed the door taking a final look at her best friend, unknowing what was coming up in the upcoming years.

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

Sakura 17 Hidden Leaf village

Gaara 18 Hidden Sand Village

Naruto 18 Hidden Leaf Village

Sasuke 19 Hidden Leaf Village

Ino 17 Hidden Leaf Village

Shikamaru 18 Hidden Sand Village (he is whatever I want him to be)

Tamari 20 Hidden Sand Village

Kankuro 21 Hidden Sand Village

"Sakura…attack Sasuke with-" started Kakashi before Naruto chipped in and said, "Sexy no jutsu, sexy no jutsu." Just then he did the sexy no jutsu and started to hit on Kakashi, but he just punched Naruto in the face. Naruto changed back to his normal person and he said angrily, "YOU CANT HIT A GIRL…wait I mean you cant hit my sexy no jutsu."

Sakura just smirked and Sasuke looked annoyed. Kakashi looked over at Sakura and Sasuke. "Let's all take a break." He then sat down under a tree and started to read Icha Icha Paradise volume 8. Sasuke and Naruto just shrugged and sat down to enjoy the warm air while Sakura ran around the huge field they were practicing in.

After her fifth lap or so, Kakashi stood up. "Sakura." She stopped running and looked him in the eyes, "Yea?" "Stop running and take a break." She was about to protest but he gave her a stern look. She then walked over to the tree and sat down. "I'll be back team, just stay still." They just looked at their sensei as he jumped from treetop to treetop and back to Konoha.

Sakura then stood up. "Someone's coming." The two boys jumped up and got into a fighting stance. Sakura then sat down and fixed her hair. They gave her a weird look. "Um…Sakura…you going to help us fight that someone." She shook her head. "no I don't think so its only Ino." The boys glared at her and Naruto started to yell at her. " Ever since your 'boyfriend' left you have been such a…a bitch to everyone. You could of told us it was Ino in the first place."

Sakura just looked at him and said, "Whatever." Ino then stopped in front of the group. "Hey guys…hey Sasuke." She said in a sexy voice. He ignored her and sat back down. Naruto looked like he was ready to burst. As soon as Naruto was going to yell at Sakura again, a loud crash was heard at the far end of the clearing.

The four looked over and Sasuke and Sakura stood up. Just then Ino shouted to the other three, "It's the hidden sand village." They all got ready to fight, but nothing happened. They just kept hearing crashes so they all went around the clearing through the woods in case it was all a trap. When they made it to the scene a boy and a girl were throwing things at trees knocking them down, while two boys watched annoyed.

"Ino you take the girl, Sasuke you take the one playing around with the girl and Naruto take the one sitting down. I will take the guy with the black cloak on." Said Sakura giving orders to her teammates. They all nodded and went off into separate directions. "1…2…3…" She whispered. She waited a few seconds then shouted, "…NOW!" Just then they all attacked the Sand village ninjas.

The person who got out of the way was the black-cloaked person. Sakura watched his every move while her team attacked the others. She saw the guy look right at her and start to run the other way. She followed right behind them. She was tired of playing cat and mouse so she threw a kunai at him and just barely missed his head. "I wont miss a second time." Sakura shouted. Just then the guy turned around and Sakura skidded to a halt.

She looked at him weirdly. 'He seems familiar.' He was about to remove his hood when all of a sudden her team came back. She looked at Ino then back to the guy. Ino then spoke up, "They ran away after realizing that HE was gone." Sakura nodded her head. "Who are you? Show yourself." Just then his team showed up and they all looked at each other and disappeared into a whirlwind of sand."

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." Shouted Sakura. She then looked back to her group. "If you three haven't showed up yet, then I would be talking face-to-face with that guy or at least fighting him face-to-face." She then ran away. She was so mad at her group that she wanted to get farther away from them so she put a lot of her chakra into her feet, which in turn pushed her beyond her limit.

She made it to a spring that was in the middle of the forest and was about to get relaxed when she heard voices. (A/N I should tell you that the forest separates Konoha from everywhere else. U should know that thought or it wouldn't be called Hidden Leaf Village.) She quickly hid behind a huge boulder and waited for them to either disappear or to stop talking before she looked out.

She heard three people go off into the forest somewhere. She then peeked out over the boulder and saw a red haired wonder, drinking from the spring. 'Red hair…why is that so familiar?'

_FLASHBACK_

_She sat alone on the picnic table bench. She had no friends so she usually sat alone. She was looking all around the playground and she saw a red haired boy. He glanced over at her and she looked down. Just then she heard someone say, "Hey girl, why were you looking at me?" She looked up and saw him in front of her. "Your hair color…its well…its kind of…" "Don't pick on my hair color…yours is pink." Said the little boy. "I'm Sakura by the way, what's your name, boy?" He looked at her and smiled, "Gaara." _

_Sakura and Gaara from that day forward were known to be seen together, talking or just plain hanging out._

_ONE YEAR SOME DAYS LATER_

"_Why are you leaving me Ra?" I thought we would be together forever?" cried a six-year-old girl. "I thought we were friends." "We are, Sakura. It's just my step-father wants different things for me…and that would be me moving away from you." Said the little seven-year-old boy. Sakura looked up at him and launched herself into arms. They talked about all the good times and he just held her their until nighttime came along._

_He then walked her home and once they got there. She was about to walk into her house when she stopped. She saw his back to her and she shouted, "Gaara, c'mere." The little boy stopped and turned around, only to be brought into a brutal hug. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "I won't forget you, I love you remember." He nodded and she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek._

_He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, also giving her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and said, "I miss you Gaara. Promise me you'll come back for me?" while running to her house. Before she opened the door she heard him reply, "I will Sakura. I promise…don't you worry."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Gaara." She whispered. He then looked right at her and she quickly ducked down. 'Shit, I hope he didn't see me.' Just then she looked back over the boulder to find him gone. She then stood up and turned around only to have a kunai faced right at her throat. She looked into his eyes. 'I don't see anything…it's like he's an empty shell.' She gulped and he moved it closer to her throat. When she swallowed, her throat touched the blade and cut her a little.

"Gaara…why are you doing this to me?" asked Sakura with pleading eyes. All she wanted to do was see him smile and hug her like it has been over a decade…well it has been over a decade, so yea…she would like a hug. He gave her no response. She then went to move around him so she could get a good look at him, but he blocked her way. He then looked her up and down. 'How the hell does she know my name? She doesn't even look familiar.' She then said, "Don't you remember me? We used to be childhood friends." He shook his head. "No." Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she screamed at him. "You promised me that you would come back for me…you lied!" She then blasted a whole bunch of chakra at him. His sand engulfed him and was brought a good ten feet from her.

She then looked up at him and said, "I will cry for you no longer. You promised me you would come back for me eleven years ago, but you never did and now you don't remember me…I thought we were closer than that…good-bye Gaara." She then sped away leaving Gaara alone by the spring. He closed his eyes to think for a few minutes, but he then remembered.

_FLASHBACK _

"_I will Sakura. I promise…don't you worry."_

_END FLASHBACK_

That was his voice, in a little him. His eyes shot open and he whispered, "Sakura." It was too late though she was already gone and with how fast she was going it would be hard for him to catch up even with his sand. Just then his teammates came back.

Sakura tripped over a root and didn't even bother to get up. She was emotionally and physically upset. She started to cry her eyes out and that was how Ino, Naruto and Sasuke found her. They tried to get information out of her but all she said was, "Gaara…doesn't…remember me." She then broke out crying again. They the brought her to the clearing they sat in before and she just sat their unmoving. But when Kakashi came back she started to run again. She then practiced her no jutsu's, until day break.

THE END of this CHAPPIE

Please review and tell me if im doing a good job so far…if u got ideas please send them…but don't flame me bc this is a Gaara/Sakura fic…you knew it was gonna happen so yea.

BYENESS


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE! **EVIL LAUGH**

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS

Kenya- here is the next chapter thankx for the review

InuNekoMikoGoddess16- THANKX!

Songstress of Victory- thanks for the review and here is the next chapter for you. Sorry Gaara isn't in it.

LoveShinobi4eva – thanks and heres chpt 2

Silent Kuniochi aka Fiona McKinnon- heres chpt 2 and thanks for the review

Green24- thanks for the review. Chapter 2 is now up and ready for reviewing.

professionaldooropener- thanks for loving my story so far, heres chpt 2

Dark x Sorrow- thankx...i think?

9. SabakuNoBrandye- thanks for the review and I will keep going LOL

CHAPTER TWO

LAST TIME

That was his voice, in a little him. His eyes shot open and he whispered, "Sakura." It was too late though she was already gone and with how fast she was going it would be hard for him to catch up even with his sand. Just then his teammates came back.

Sakura tripped over a root and didn't even bother to get up. She was emotionally and physically upset. She started to cry her eyes out and that was how Ino, Naruto and Sasuke found her. They tried to get information out of her but all she said was, "Gaara…doesn't…remember me." She then broke out crying again. They the brought her to the clearing they sat in before and she just sat their unmoving. But when Kakashi came back she started to run again. She then practiced her no jutsu's, until day break.

THIS TIME

Sakura stopped for a few minutes to get a drink and watch the sunrise when her teammates and the sensei showed up. She looked at Kakashi and bowed. "Sorry Sensei…I was just getting a drink…I will get right back to work." She then focused her chakra into her feet and ran up the tree to the top and ran back down. She kept doing that for awhile, before she decided to practice her no jutsu's again.

Kakashi just watched her and sighed. He then looked at his students and Ino said, "I guess she ran into Gaara and he said he doesn't know who she was or something like that." Kakashi nodded and went out into the field and said, "Sakura stop." She instantly stopped in front of him. He looked down at her. "Rest and that is an order." She nodded and ran over to the trees and sat up in the highest one just staring into oblivion.

Later that day, Sakura was still sitting in the tree when Kakashi told everyone to go home. Sakura didn't move an inch. She looked like she was asleep but you could tell she was silently crying because of the way her shoulders shook. He didn't know what to tell her so he said, "Sakura go home…get some sleep." He then left her alone to ponder her feelings.

She eventually got out of the tree and started to slowly walk home…or so she thought. After a good hours walk, she felt something wet touch her toes. She looked down and saw that her open toed boots were half in water and the other half on dry land. She then took in her surroundings and saw that she was at the spring. 'Why am I here?' She heard rustling behind her and she slowly took a kunai out and quickly turned around and was about to throw it when she noticed it was a squirrel. The squirrel had a frightened look on its face and ran off while all the time he thought, 'Stupid girl…gonna hit me with a sharp object. Man that's her second time doing that to me...except last time she did throw it at me and barely missed me.' (A/N hehe…remember the squirrel from the Naruto episode? That's HIM! LOL)

Sakura put it back into her pouch and decided to walk home. But this time she was going to watch where she was going. She made it to her house about an hour and a half later. She noticed the lights were on in her house. 'Hunh?' She then ran into the house and closed the door behind her. "Hello?" She then walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the kitchen table. 'wonder who wrote that?' She picked it up and it read…

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Please go out on a date with me…I am sorry I broke into your house but I figured this was the only way to get you to go out with me. Please tell me your answer tomorrow in class._

_LOVE,_

_Rock Lee_

Sakura put the note into her pocket after folding it up. "Tomorrow I am just going to tell him that we can only be friends." She then went up into her room and instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

DREAM SEQUENCE Sakura's POV 

**I laid in the grass in an open field just staring up at the sky. My left arm was under my head and my right arm was across my chest. Just then I heard people shouting. I sat up and looked to my right to find Naruto yelling at Sasuke. 'What's he bitching about now.' So I got up and walked over to the duo and looked at Naruto. "What is your problem now?" Naruto stopped yelling and said, "Sasuke said ramen was stupid." I sweat dropped.**

**I then hit him in the back of the head and Sasuke just smirked. "Naruto…no one cares about ramen except for you." Naruto's mouth dropped open and I just laughed. He then walked away and I looked to Sasuke who was looking at me. I stepped back and said, "What are you looking at?" He stepped closer to me and I stood my ground. He was three inches from my face and I could feel his breathe on my lips and chin. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he kissed me. **

**It wasn't rough like I thought it would be but it was soft and gentle. I pulled away and he grabbed me and pulled me closer. He then put his lips by my ear and said, "I love you Sakura."**

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

Sakura sat upright and was breathing rather hard. She then touched her lips and said, "Why would he kiss me? Oh my god…am I having feelings for Sasuke?" She then laid back on her bed and thought about her and Sasuke. 'It wouldn't work out between us anyways…who am I kidding.' With that final thought she fell back asleep.

She felt an odd sensation as if somebody was watching her so she quickly woke up and jerked upright. She looked around her room and saw nobody. She glanced over at her clock and said, "Dammit…its only 4:39…oh well since I'm up…I might as well get around." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later she came out with her hair up in a pink towel and another pink towel covering herself. She walked into her room and said, "Maybe that's what I will do today…repaint my room. I'm not twelve anymore so it really doesn't need to be pink anymore…SHIT…I have class today…oh well I can repaint it later with Ino's help" She decided to wear her usual outfit. She put on her pink open toed boots and went back into the bathroom.

She then put her hair up into a high ponytail and put her headband thingy on top of her head. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran downstairs to get breakfast. She popped two pieces of toast into the toaster and when they popped back out at her she quickly put them into her mouth and darted out the door and headed towards school.

When she got there, she sat in her seat and looked around the room. Yes…she was still in school, but in a special class. She looked down at her desk and saw the words 'Sakura 3 Gaara.' She touched it lightly with her fingertips. She then saw a shadow of a person walk into the room and when she looked up it was only her sensei, "Hayate…I am glad you are looking healthier than you were last week." He jumped at the sound of his students voice and smiled. "Hey Sakura…yea I'm glad that I got over that flu fast…I just missed all my students." "Even Naruto." Laughed Sakura. Hayate glared at her. "Maybe not ALL my students."

They then started to talk about what's been going on in life. But Sakura left out the fact that she ran into Gaara and he didn't even know her. Just then you could hear two voices coming down the hallway towards the classroom. Naruto burst through the door and slammed it behind him. He then ran over and hid behind Hayate, who was standing up by his desk. Just then Ino burst through the room and stopped. "Naruto...I declare that with this bat…I will beat you senseless." She then went after him but Hayate grabbed the bat out of her hands and said, "No…children shouldn't be playing with bats." Ino looked down sad. Hayate then chipped in and said, "Feel free to use jutsu's though."

Ino grinned and Naruto started to back towards the window when all of a sudden he did, "Sexy no jutsu." POOF he turned into a beautiful, sexy blonde haired tramp. Sakura rolled her eyes and quietly said a jutsu she had learned from Kakashi. Just then a huge pack of dogs latched onto Naruto who in turned changed back to himself and ran around the classroom screaming, "AHHHHHHH…I hate dogs…get 'em off!"

They then disappeared when a few other students came into the room. Hayate just laughed and the students that just walked in gave him a weird look and sat down into their seats. The rest of the class came in and Naruto glared at Sakura the whole time. She got tired of him staring at her so before Hayate was about to speak she threw a book and Naruto and said, "STOP STARING AT ME BITCH!" Naruto looked down and the rest of the class looked at her. She turned towards Hayate and said, "you may continue." He nodded and began teaching the class.

About two hours into the period, Lee walked over to Sakura and said, "So did you get my note?" She nodded and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Lee but I just want to be friends. I mean your true and yourself, which you don't find in many people…I really don't want to lose your friendship…so is it okay if we just stay friends?" Lee looked sad and said, "Friends…yea." He then smiled. "Good…then I can protect you without having to worry about you." She nodded and walked away. Right when she was about to get back to work a knock was heard at the door. The class kept doing their work, minus Sakura.

He opened the door and peeked his head out. He nodded and let the person in. "Class." Everybody looked up and saw Anko. "Morning class, I am sorry to interrupt your class like this but I need Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ino to go see Tsunade-sama." The four got up and walked out of the room. They followed Anko out of the building and into the main building. They all then walked into Tsunade's office and sat down. Just then Kakashi walked in followed by Tsunade herself. She sat down and stared at everyone.

They stared back. Just then she spoke. "I have a mission for you all."

END CHAPPIE

Sorry I ended it their but I had to…I don't know what the mission is going to be yet. So give ideas if you got some.

BYENESS


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE! **EVIL LAUGH**

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3

LAST TIME on IMPOSSIBLE LOVE

He opened the door and peeked his head out. He nodded and let the person in. "Class." Everybody looked up and saw Anko. "Morning class, I am sorry to interrupt your class like this but I need Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ino to go see Tsunade-sama." The four got up and walked out of the room. They followed Anko out of the building and into the main building. They all then walked into Tsunade's office and sat down. Just then Kakashi walked in followed by Tsunade herself. She sat down and stared at everyone.

They stared back. Just then she spoke. "I have a mission for you all."

THIS TIME on IMPOSSIBLE LOVE

They just stared at her like she had grown three heads. "What?" Sakura shook her head. "Your actually letting Naruto go on another mission? You know what happened last time and your STILL letting him go on another one?"

Tsunade nodded and looked at Naruto. "If you don't help your team out this time I will personally put you on city arrest." Naruto cocked his head to the side and said, "Hunh?" Tsunade sighed loudly and said, "City arrest is where you get put on a neck bracelet and if you wander outside of the village, it will send a signal to me and it will shock you…and keep shocking you until you step foot back into Konoha." Naruto's eyes went huge and gulped.

Tsunade smirked and said, "Well…your mission is to protect the bridge maker. Some people are trying to stop him from building a bridge from outside of the woods to the other side of the huge river." They all nodded and she continued. "Many people are trying to kill him and his workers so you need to protect them." She handed them things they were going to need and a scroll that described its full extent of what they were going to do and need to do. She waved her hands and they all got up and left.

Once outside of her office, Kakashi said, "Okay go pack and meet me at the training grounds in an hour, then we will go form their to the bridge." They all nodded and went their separate ways.

An hour later Sasuke was their first, then Ino and Sakura showed up talking and then Naruto came running about five minutes after the girls showed up and he said, "I'm late aren't I?" He then looked around and didn't see the sensei. "Never mind." He then sat down under a tree and closed his eyes.

Kakashi showed up and said, "Lets go." Along the way nobody talked or made a sound except for Naruto who was singing Barbie girl. Sakura kept thinking about her dream last night and looked at Sasuke who looked like he was going to kill Naruto. She smiled and then looked ahead of her. She then heard a small sound and noticed nobody else heard it. She slowed down and walked next to Kakashi and very quietly said, "Did you hear that?" He nodded and kept walking. To make it look like Sakura asked him a question he said, "Were almost there…we should be there in like twenty minutes."

Ino nodded and Sasuke 'hn'ed.' Sakura walked a little faster and caught back up with Ino, who just smiled at her. Sakura then looked over to the woods and saw a blur go by. 'Shit.' She then got an idea. "Hey Naruto…I bet you can't catch me." He looked at her and she ran as fast as her feet would carry her towards the bridge. Naruto giggled and chased after her. Ino then joined in on the fun and chased too. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who nodded and they both ran too.

When the two boys caught up, they saw them right in front of the bridge staring at it. It was in total ruins. Many huge parts of it were in the water and sticking out. Sakura went forward and stepped onto the blocks of cement. She kept walking until she heard a moan. She looked all around and saw somebody with average size piece of cement on his leg. She quickly did a jutsu and hit the cement block. It broke into two pieces and fell off the guys' leg. She helped him up and then did the other four realize what she was doing. They ran over to her to see him whisper something in her ear. She layed him down on the part of the bridge that was sort of up and she leapt off onto the other part of the land. (A/N the other side of the river)

She then ran into the woods and you could hear her screaming. You could then see things blowing up and screams. Then it went silent. Kakashi cocked his head to the side. Ino looked at the guy and said, "What did you say to her?" he looked up at her and said, "They stole my daughter and I asked for her to get her back…before they killed her." Sasuke stared where there was just a lot of noise. "Something isn't right." The other three looked at him then back to the other land.

A few minutes passed and nobody came out. Ino darted over there followed by Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke stayed with the guy to make sure he stayed alive. When the three got over there, they saw a note attached to a tree by a kunai. Sakura's kunai. "I went after his daughter who was taken by a few mysterious figures. Set up camp and I'll be there later. Sakura"

They shrugged it off and Ino said, "She's strong she'll be fine alone and she will rescue that girl." The boys nodded and went back towards Sasuke and the injured man.

Several hours later

A girl ran into the campground a tripped over a root and landed on her stomach. She looked up and yelled, "Papa, papa." The old man looked at her and said, "Dear daughter…are you okay." He then looked around. "Where is the young lady who rescued you?" She gave him a strange look and said, "Um…nobody rescued me. The weird pale looking guy with pitch-black hair tossed me away because he had a new play toy… I think her name was Ha...Harini…no wait Haruno."

The others gasped and Sasuke looked at the girl. "did you say pale looking?" She shook her head. "No I said weird pale looking guy with pitch black hair." Sasuke stood up. "Kakashi we have to go get her Orochimaru has her." Kakashi looked at him and thought for a second. "Stay here…don't move I am going to go back to Konoha and get some ANBU." They all nodded except for Naruto who was about to protest but Ino clamped a hand over his mouth. Kakashi then took off. Ino and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Who's Orochimaru?" Sasuke then went into full detail about who he was and what he does for a living and things like that.

"Poor Sakura." Mumbled Naruto. Ino nodded and Sasuke said, "We will get her back." "No you won't." said the young lady. Everybody looked at her. "And why not?" said Ino angrily. The girl coughed and then said, "She is his new play toy. I was with him for almost a month, but my father only knew I was missing today because they attacked the bridge my father and friends were working on. He will NOT let her go without a huge fight." Naruto growled and was about to speed off but Sasuke grabbed him and said, "No…we need a plan."

Sakura silently cried to herself. "I guess this is what I get for going off all alone...hunh." Nobody answered her back except complete silence. She tried to move but her arms were chained against the wall and she couldn't use any jutsu's because of that reason. The door then creaked open and she looked up to see a black figure in the shadows. "What the hell do you want with me?" The figure didn't answer her but just stared at her. He was too far away for her to kick, so she just stared back.

That figure moved to the other side of the room and another figure walked in and said, "Dear Sakura…it's been what two days since you've been here. I don't think they care that your gone." He then took out a mirror and said, "Look into it and I'll show you what your friends are doing this exact moment." She looked into it and saw Sasuke and Ino talking between themselves, Naruto was laughing and saying "Isn't it great that she's not around no more…she was so getting on my nerves." Her eyes started to tear up. She looked away and down.

He walked over to her and touched her face bringing it up so he was looking into her eyes. "Stay here…where people care about you. Help me get revenge on them…as you can tell they don't care about you no more." Sakura blinked and a tear fell down her face. She nodded and he unchained her and helped her stand up. He then brought her to the dining hall and sat her in a chair right next to him. The table was full of delicious food and she started to chow down on it. He joined in, but he didn't eat as fast as she did. When she was full he said, "Are you thirsty?" she nodded and he got up and went to go get two drinks of water.

When he came back he gave her one and she downed it in less than ten seconds. She stood up and was about to say thanks for the food, but her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. The figure walked over to her and picked her up. He then carried her into a room and layed her onto the bed. He then stripped her clothes off and she tried to scream but her voice didn't work.

He took his clothes off and he raped her. After he finished with her, he covered her up and left the room. She started to cry and screamed inside her head. 'He raped me how could he do that to me? At least he wasn't my first.' That made her cry even harder. She wanted to save herself for Gaara, but she and her friends got drunk one night and when she woke up in the morning she and Sasuke were naked in a bed, his bed. So she got up and left and he never knew anything happened and he still didn't.

The figure opened the door and she heard someone say, "Orochimaru…were under attack by four people, who are quite strong." "Be right their." Said the guy form the doorway. 'Orochimaru…who's he?' She then felt the bed sink beside her and she looked over at him. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be right back. The potion might wear off before I get back and if it does you won't be able to leave this room." She then looked away and she felt him get off the bed and leave.

About half an hour later somebody busted into the room and Sakura quickly sat up. She then realized she moved. "Hey I can move finally." She grabbed the sheet and got off the bed, but her legs couldn't support herself so she fell forward and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact to come. But it never came. She looked up and saw the same guy she was fighting before holding her in his arms.

He set her down on the bed and grabbed her clothes and threw them at her. She caught them and she was about to tell him to turn around, when she looked at him to see him facing the wall. She put her clothes on as quickly as she could. She then stood on her two feet and held onto the bed at the same time. She said, "I'm done." He then came over to her and picked her up bridal style and left the room. He met up with a few others and then ran out of the building.

Once outside and a few miles away he put her down on the ground and the others he was with left and he stared at her. She went to pull his hood back but he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips. Just then he pulled away and snapped his head to the side and kissed her again and then left. She held her lips and then heard a bunch of people coming towards her. She stood up with the help of a tree and said, "I'm over here." Just then her teammates, Kakashi and about twenty ANBU men showed up and she went to walk towards them but she fell and Sasuke caught her.

The next day, Sakura was lying in Ino's bed when she woke up. She stood up totally forgetting about yesterday and walked downstairs to hear voices talking. She walked into the living room and said, "What's all the commotion about?" They all stopped talking and Ino got up and hugged her to death. When Ino let go of her, she said, "Sakura…how are you feeling today?" She nodded. "Fine…why?"

"Well you were kidnapped and when we found you…you couldn't even stand on your own two feet and Sasuke caught you." Sakura then remembered the night before and started to cry. She the fell to her knees and Naruto said, "Uh oh she's doing it again." Sasuke hit him upside the head. Ino helped Sakura stand up and sat her on the couch.

Sakura looked at Ino and said, "Why does this have to happen to me?" Ino gave her a weird look. "What are you talking about Sakura?" Sakura burst into tears and managed to get out, "I was raped."

END CHAPPIE

Well its even longer than the other two chapters…I hope you all enjoy this one…cant wait for you to review…

BYENESS

If u have any questions don't bother to ask me. PLUS…I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up because tomorrow I have to get ready for Friday and Friday I will be a Darien lake all day for our SENIOR CLASS FUN DAY! GO ME! So it might be up either Saturday night or sometime Sunday…not sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE! **EVIL LAUGH**

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

ENJOY! This is the longest chapter yet because since I wont be able to update for a few days I'm giving you an extra long chapter.

CHAPTER 4

LAST TIME 

**The next day, Sakura was lying in Ino's bed when she woke up. She stood up totally forgetting about yesterday and walked downstairs to hear voices talking. She walked into the living room and said, "What's all the commotion about?" They all stopped talking and Ino got up and hugged her to death. When Ino let go of her, she said, "Sakura…how are you feeling today?" She nodded. "Fine…why?" **

"**Well you were kidnapped and when we found you…you couldn't even stand on your own two feet and Sasuke caught you." Sakura then remembered the night before and started to cry. She the fell to her knees and Naruto said, "Uh oh she's doing it again." Sasuke hit him upside the head. Ino helped Sakura stand up and sat her on the couch. **

Sakura looked at Ino and said, "Why does this have to happen to me?" Ino gave her a weird look. "What are you talking about Sakura?" Sakura burst into tears and managed to get out, "I was raped."

THIS TIME

Ino gasped and hugged her friend like she was her lifeline. She hugged Ino back. Naruto stood up and shouted, "So he fucked your brains out just like Sasuke did at that party. God dammit, why is it everybody but me?" Ino stood up and punched Naruto square in his face. Sakura looked down and Sasuke looked at her. "I'm sorry I never told you Sasuke." He stood up and left. Ino went after him to tell him what happened and why nobody told him.

Naruto went over to Sakura and said, "I am so sorry Sakura." She looked into his eyes with a lot of hatred. She got up and ran upstairs to Ino's room. She slammed the door and Ino came back in while dragging Sasuke with him. Just then you heard 'I'm so sick' by Flyleaf play. Ino pushed Sasuke towards the stairs and said, "go talk to her." He nodded and went upstairs to Ino's room. He opened the door to find Sakura under the covers and facing the wall.

He sat down on the bed and she looked at him for a split second before turning her head the other way. He grabbed her face and turned her towards him. She closed her eyes and he said softly, "Open your eyes Sakura." She did and he spoke again. "Why didn't you want me to know that I took your virginity away?" She sat up and said, "I saved it especially for Gaara for when he came back, but now he's kind of back but he doesn't remember me." She started to cry again and she flung herself into his arms, hugging him. He hugged her back like a friend would.

He pushed her back after a few minutes and said, "Well then I'm glad it was you…because you took my virginity too." Sakura gasped and said, "Really?" he nodded and got off the bed. "We have to practice today." She nodded and he left making sure the door closed behind her and she got out of the bed and changed into her clothes that Ino washed for her.

She then went downstairs to see her team waiting for her. She smiled at them and left towards the training grounds. When she got to them, Kakashi was their waiting for them. When she told him that she was okay to train, he nodded but said, "Take it easy though." She nodded and sparred with Ino while the boys did heavy-duty training.

Just then a young man flew through the field and landed on top of Ino. She grunted and said, "Get off of me." He got off of her and helped her up. "How troublesome…are you okay?" (A/N if he is a little OOC I am sorry but I want him to be that way so there.) Ino nodded and wouldn't stop staring at him. "I'm Ino." She said while holding her hand out to be shaken. He grabbed her hand and shook it and said, "I'm Shikamaru…from the Hidden Sound Village." She nodded and said, "Wait…weren't you the one that we fought just earlier this week?"

He thought for a second and nodded. "Yea…I think you were." Just then three people landed next to him and he said, "how troublesome." The girl hit him upside the side. "Shika…I'm sorry about that Kankuro didn't mean to send you THAT far." He nodded and saw Kankuro nod. The guy in the black cloak walked over to Sakura. She pointed at him and said, "It's you…you kissed me twice yesterday after saving me…oh shit…I totally forgot, thanks for saving me yesterday…?" She waited for him to say his name. He looked at her for a second and then said, "Ara."

She nodded and said, "Thanks for saving me yesterday Ara." The guy nodded and just then a few ANBU showed up. "Sakura, Tsunade needs you in her office now." She waved bye to everyone and went with the ANBU to Tsunade's office.

When she got there she sat in the seat waiting for her to come in. Tsunade then came in and closed the door slowly and quietly. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. She looked at Sakura with a depressed look on her face. "I am so sorry about what had happened to you." Sakura nodded. "It was no ones fault, it just kind of happened." Tsunade nodded. "Well that's all I really needed you for." Sakura nodded and got up and left her office.

She then started to head back towards the training grounds. When she got their, she saw Shikamaru, Temari and Ino sparing (girls against guys), Kankuro and Naruto and Sasuke and Ara were also sparing with each other while Kakashi was reading his perverted book of his. He looked up when she walked into the clearing. She watched the cloaked figure closely and said, "Wow…he's good." Just then Kakashi stood up and got into a fighting stance after putting his book into his pocket.

Sakura looked at him and said, "What you wanna fight me?" he nodded and went to attack her but she dodged and went to punch him but he kind of blocked it but she grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut. She looked at her nails and saw a little bit of blood.

She looked at Kakashi who had a shocked look on his face. "Nobody has been able to touch me." Sakura shrugged and they continued fighting until a figure dropped down next to them. Kakashi stopped sparring with Sakura and said, "Long time no see, Baki." Everyone stopped fighting and Baki said, "Now it's my turn to fight you Kakashi." Sakura then went over to the tree and sat down on the grass and watched everyone fight.

She then felt a presence and looked around. 'Hmm.' She then ignored the feeling like she was in trouble and continued to watch everybody. Just then a whistling sound was heard and she moved her head a little and a kunai stuck right into the tree by her head. She then saw a few strands of pink hair fall. She immediately got up. Nobody noticed and continued to fight.

Just then she walked out into the field. She was a little more than halfway when another Kunai was sent at her. She dodged it, but she then heard someone whisper, "Chakra Kyuunin no jutsu." She then started to feel weak and fell to her knees. She looked back to her comrades and they were to busy fighting. She whispered, "Help me."

Just then a guy walked into the clearing and stopped right in front of her. She slowly looked up at him 'Kabuto…why the hell is he…Orochimaru must have sent him after me.' He was about to reach down and pick her up when about nine kunai were sent straight at him. He dodged all of them but one. He was cut slightly on the cheek, but no major damage was done. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. He bent down in front of Sakura and said, "I will get you, no matter where you are. Orochimaru will have you." Just as he was about to disappear everyone ran over and stood in front of her. Kabuto laughed and then disappeared.

Ino and her teammates bent down in front of her and said, "You alright?" She shook her head and said, "Orochimaru is after me again." Just then you heard four gasps and a 'hn' from the sand people. (A/N HAHA SAND PEOPLE) Everybody looked over to the sand people and Kakashi said, "Why…did you all just do that?" Baki then said, "Orochimaru is also after my cloaked friend here, Ara. We don't know why, but we have a feeling it has something to do with his past."

Baki then explained everything Orochimaru has done to them. Sakura then got most of her energy back. She didn't know much of anything at this point. She was confused as to why he would want her. She then spoke up and said, "It's getting late we should all go home and take a rest and do this group gathering tomorrow." They all looked at each other and went into separate directions.

When Sakura got home her mom and dad were talking in the living room. She walked in and her mom jumped up, "Sakura please sit down me and your father have something to tell you." So Sakura sat next to her dad and her mom started to speak. "Sakura, I'm sorry to hear what happened to you…" Sakura nodded. "…But we know why he's after you. Many, many years ago your father and I were in debt and we needed money, so we went to Orochimaru, who at the time was your fathers friend, and he lent us the money. He wanted something in return though…he wanted our first born daughter."

Sakura thought for a second and looked at her father. "I don't understand." He looked at his wife and she nodded for him to continue. He looked at his daughter and sighed. "Sakura…he wanted our first born daughter because he wanted a…a wife." He stopped talking to let it digest into her brain. She then thought for a second. "Wait…so that means the moment I was born I was engaged to him?" She looked at her father and saw him nod.

She got up and started to cry, "I...I don't love him though I love Gaara and I will always love Gaara." "Sakura, you have to do this for us…if you don't he will kill your mother and I." Said her father. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She then ran up to her room and her mother was about to follow but he stopped her and said, "Let her have time to think." She nodded.

Meanwhile in her room Sakura grabbed a bag out of her closet and put weapons, clothes and money into it. She then wrote her parents a note and opened her window. She shut off her light and jumped out of her window. Once outside on the ground she looked at her house and said, "goodbye mother and father." She then disappeared into the night.

Ino just finished brushing her teeth and was about to get her nightgown on when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock and it said '9:37.' She ran downstairs and opened the door to see Sakura standing there with a bag in her hands. She walked into Ino's house and Ino closed the door. "Please come with me, Ino." "Uh…where?" Sakura set her bag on the floor and explained to her what her parents told her. Ino gasped and hugged her friend. "How could they do that to you?" Sakura shrugged.

Ino let go of her friend and said, "So where do you want me to go?" Sakura smiled, "We need to find Gaara." Ino nodded and said, "Well he was the toughest…so yea I'll come with. Just let me go back a few things and I'll be right down." Sakura nodded and Ino ran upstairs.

She came down about ten minutes later and said, "Lets go." She grabbed the keys to her house, turned all the lights off. She then wrote her teammates a note saying where they were headed. She then locked and closed her door behind them. She then put the piece of paper against the door and stuck a kunai through it. They both smiled and then ran out of Konoha and into the forests behind Konoha's gates. They both stopped and said, "We can do this…were strong." Sakura nodded and they both walked deeper into the forest and out of Konoha.

(A/N I was going to stop here but since I might not be able to update till either Saturday night or Sunday night I decided to give you a little extra something…and I mean little LOL.)

The next day, they were exhausted since they haven't taken a break for an entire thirty-seven hours. So they stopped and took a break. They didn't say a word to each other, they just sat in silence and looked at their surroundings. Ino got a 'I'm thinking right now' look on her face.

Sakura looked at her and Ino said, "Remember the people from yesterday?" Sakura nodded. "What about them?" "Maybe they can help us." Said Ino with little hope in her voice. Sakura thought for a second. "Well it wouldn't hurt to try…what village are they from again?" "Sand." Replied Ino. It then went silent between them and after a good two hours they got up and started to walk again, but this time they had a destination. The Hidden Sand Village.

SIX AND A HALF HOURS EARLIER

"Where is Sakura and Ino?" shouted Naruto at Kakashi and Sasuke. They both shrugged. Just then an alarm went off in the town. They all looked at each other and then sprinted to Tsunade's office. When they got into the main part of Konoha, there were whispers of people missing. Kakashi started to worry and ran even faster to her office, with the boys right on his trail. When they got to her office they busted in and saw Sakura's mother and Ino's mother crying and about twenty ANBU men.

Sakura's father was rubbing both of the woman's backs trying to calm them down. Kakashi walked over to Tsunade and said, "Where are the girls?" Tsunade then handed him two notes. The first one was from Sakura.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I don't want to do it and you can't make me. If need be I will try to find a way to kill him myself. I'm not sure anymore, but I am going to try to find Gaara. I'm going to ask Ino and hopefully she will come with me, if not then go to her. She won't know much though._

_I love you both with all my heart, even though you betrayed me before I was even born. Tell Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto I am trying to find a way out of this. Tell them I will be back soon…dead or alive._

_Wish me lots of luck._

_Your daughter,_

_ Sakura Haruno_

Kakashi then looked at Sakura's parents and gave them a sad look. He then looked at the other letter it was from Ino.

_Mother,_

_I am going on a journey for along time. I have no clue when I will be back. Yes I have company I am going with Sakura, to find Gaara. He may be able to help Sakura find a way out of this whole marriage thing with Orochimaru that her parents put her up for because they were in debt and he wanted their first-born daughter. Ask her mother for the full story I'm sure she will tell you._

_Please don't worry about me. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Sakura is too. Tell my teammates and Kakashi that we needed to do this for Sakura's protection. I only went with her so she wouldn't get caught again or be lonely. Plus I'm her best friend I wouldn't let a girl go off on her own._

_Wish me luck!_

_Sayonara,_

_ Ino!_

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had just read. He then looked towards Tsunade and said, "So are we going after them or what?" Sasuke came over and took the letters from him and started to read them with Naruto. Tsunade looked at Kakashi and said, "Yes your team and these ANBU are going to go and try to find the girls. But be very careful…you never know what Orochimaru has up his sleeve."

Back to the girls, they had just made it to the Sand Village and pushed open the gates. When they walked in, the gates closed behind them. They both looked around in awe. Just then a guy walked up to them and he said, "How can I help you two fine ladies?" Sakura looked at the man and said, "Were looking for Baki and his team." The man nodded and said, "Follow me." He then led them to the training ground where Baki and his team were training.

The man left them and said, "Good luck." Sakura then walked over and said, "Baki." He turned around and said, "Hey you're the girls form yesterday." They nodded and he continued. "…What are you doing here…is this a joke?" Sakura shook her head and Ino spoke up. "Um…we need help with something. We didn't want to tell Kakashi or out teammates about it." Baki then became interested.

Temari then landed next to them and said, "Hey girls…what's up?" Ino looked at her while Sakura told Baki about the predicament that she was in. "Were here for a special visit." Temari nodded and said, "Come spar with us." Ino nodded and Temari and herself ran over to the two men fighting.

Baki looked surprised that a young girls future was decided before she was even born. "So what do you want me to do?" "Help me and Ino kill Orochimaru." Said Sakura, being quite serious. Baki just laughed. He then noticed the expression on her face and said. "Oh…you're being serious." She nodded and he said, "Sorry I can't help you." Sakura nodded and she went over to Ino with Baki following her.

Ino and Temari were in a heavy match up against the three boys when Sakura came over and said, "Ino." Ino stopped and noticed the depressed look on her face. The others stopped and stood by their sensei to watch the scene unfold. Baki explained what she had asked him and they understood that he couldn't do it.

"Ino…I want you to stay here. If our team comes, tell them I went to hunt for Orochimaru for myself." Ino started to say, "No, maybe this was a bad idea coming here. We should head back to Konoha." Sakura shook her head. "No…listen to me. You can't stop me from going! No matter what you say!" Ino looked down and said, "What about Gaara?"

The five people watching the scene unfold looked at Ara and Baki said, "maybe you should tell her?" Ara shook his head. "I don't have all of my memory back…I don't want her to know that I'm her childhood sweetheart." Temari gave her friend a sympathetic look and then turned back to the two girls fighting.

"What about him?" said Sakura, coldly. Ino's mouth dropped and Sakura continued. "As far as I'm concerned, Gaara is dead to me. He promised me many years ago that he would come back for me and he hasn't. I need to do this for myself, so please just let me go." Ino nodded and hugged her friend good-bye. She then looked towards Baki and he said, "take care of yourself, Sakura." She nodded and then took off back into the forest.

Ino stood there and Temari walked over to her. "She had to do this for herself…and no it wasn't wrong to let her go by herself."

TWO DAYS LATER

Kakashi and the others showed up at the Sand Village and the same guy walked up to them and said, "How can I help you all today?" "We're here to see Baki." Said Kakashi. The man looked at him weird. "Man, he's special this week…he's already had a visit form two girls. Follow me." He then led them to the training grounds. When they got their they saw Ino and Temari sparring, Shikamaru and Kankuro sparring and Ara and Baki talking about different jutsu's.

Kakashi ran over to Ino and grabbed her. "Where the hell is Sakura?" "She left like two days ago to go after Orochimaru herself. I couldn't stop her." Ino started to cry and Baki came over to them. "Sorry Kakashi she asked for my help, but I couldn't go off and help her. I think it was something she had to do by herself." Baki then walked away and Kakashi ran back over to the students and ANBU men. "Looks like we have to search for Orochimaru and once we find him, I bet you Sakura will be with him." They all nodded and Naruto said, "I hope she's okay." "me to, me to." Replied Kakashi, before walking back over to Ino. "Ino stay here."

He and the others then headed back out into the forest in search of Sakura or Orochimaru.

Sakura was running low on supplies and she was growing tired. In the past three days she had only gotten about maybe ten hours of sleep. But even then she was half awake so she wouldn't have been attacked by anybody or anything.

Sakura then walked out into a clearing and saw a man with silver hair, much like Kakashi's. "Sensei?" she shouted. The man turned around and she couldn't make out a face. She walked closer to him and when she was a good ten feet form him he said, "Nice to see you again, Sakura." She then passed out from exhaustion.

When she woke up, which was probably a good twenty-four hours later, she sat right up and looked around the room. "Where the hell am I?" she then wiped the sleep away from her eyes and the door to the room opened and closed. She looked in that general direction and her mouth dropped. "Welcome back, Sakura." 'Orochimaru? Oh shit.'

END CHAPTER

IT TOOK ME LESS THAN AN HOUR TO WRITE…SURPRISINGLY. I even took two breaks to let my neck and legs get used to moving. It usually takes me a good 2-3 hours to write something this long, but well…it didn't.

Please review and tell me if it's good or far and if I surprised a few of you about the cloaked figure and Gaara… one of you already knew and that would be SWEETASSASSIN.

BYENESS


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE! **EVIL LAUGH**

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5

LAST TIME ON IMPOSSIBLE LOVE 

**Sakura then walked out into a clearing and saw a man with silver hair, much like Kakashi's. "Sensei?" she shouted. The man turned around and she couldn't make out a face. She walked closer to him and when she was a good ten feet form him he said, "Nice to see you again, Sakura." She then passed out from exhaustion.**

When she woke up, which was probably a good twenty-four hours later, she sat right up and looked around the room. "Where the hell am I?" she then wiped the sleep away from her eyes and the door to the room opened and closed. She looked in that general direction and her mouth dropped. "Welcome back, Sakura." 'Orochimaru? Oh shit.'

THIS TIME ON IMPOSSIBLE LOVE

Sakura backed up farther against the bed and as he walked closer to the bed she got off of it and leaned against the wall on the opposite side from where he was standing. She started to panic. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Orochimaru just laughed and walked near Sakura. She didn't dare move, because she didn't want to anger him.

He pushed her against the wall and ran the back of his fingers up against her arm and she shivered. "I am very disappointed in you. You left me last time for another guy." Sakura's eyes widened and he grabbed her neck and threw her against the wall on the other side of the room.

She hit the wall and held her neck. She then saw him get closer, but she didn't care at this exact moment, her neck was in excruciating pain. She then grabbed her hair and yanked her up. He walked over to the bed and put her on it. He then tore her headband off and threw it near the door. He then kissed her ever so roughly on the lips. She turned her head and he grabbed her chin and turned it towards him.

"Look at me Sakura." She obeyed and looked into his eyes. "Leave me again and I swear Konoha will be destroyed before you even reach there. Do you understand me?" Sakura nodded and he pushed her away and left the room. After he slammed the door she sat up and thought to herself. 'Okay…I'm locked in the same room this time…but how do I kill him?' She then reached for her Kunai to find them gone. She got off the bed and searched for her bag frantically. "Dammit, where's my bag?" She then remembered dropping it in the clearing before she headed towards the Kakashi look alike.

"Shit!" Shouted Naruto. "We are no where even close to finding her." The others just nodded. "Well let's go…we need to find her." Sasuke threw a rock at Naruto and said, "We have to take a break you moron. Or do you want us to keep going until were all on the brink of exhaustion and we can't save Sakura?" Naruto thought for a second and took a seat on the ground leaning against the tree. The ANBU men were all sitting around in a huge circle drinking water and taking a relaxing break before they headed off again.

Later that night, Sakura layed in bed, under the covers thinking about Gaara and why he didn't come back for her. She needed something to think about because yet again Orochimaru had his way with her and he was currently getting dressed. (A/N since the first time he kidnapped her it's been a good 4 weeks…or so.)

He kissed her cheek and left the room. "Why does this always happen to the good girls?" nobody answered her and she fell into a deep sleep.

ABOUT THREE MONTHS HAVE PASSED SINCE SHE LEFT THE SAND VILLAGE.

Sakura was able to walk around the castle now. She was able to do that because she was three months pregnant. She wasn't able to run because of her growing belly. She gave up hope on everything…especially Gaara, being rescued, and trying to kill Orochimaru. She decided just to live with the fact that she was never going to leave and she belonged to him.

She was currently sitting in the dining hall eating lunch, when Orochimaru came in with many men. She looked up at him and he said, "Darling, you are going to stay here with Kabuto. We have to do something rather important." Sakura nodded and resumed eating. He kissed the back of her head and he left with the many men. She then thought of something rather evil to do to Kabuto.

Later that night at dinner, Sakura went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for herself and a bottle of Sake for Kabuto. She then walked back into the dining hall and gave him the bottle. She then went to her seat and sat down. She took a sip of her water and started to eat. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Kabuto down a little more than half the bottle. She was grinning inside.

About fifteen minutes later, Kabuto was on the floor knocked out. She immediately grabbed a few things and threw them into her bag. (A/N they gave it to her after taking all the weapons out.) She then ran as fast as she could out of the castle. Once outside she smiled and decided to run back to Konoha.

A WEEK LATER

Thoroughly exhausted, she made it to Konoha. She walked through the gates. Once inside a young lady noticed her clothes and ran over to her aid. "Miss are you alright?" Sakura looked at the lady. "Haruno…Sakura." The lady gasped and Sakura passed out in her arms. She sunk to the ground holding the poor girl and the lady screamed. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Three middle aged men ran over to her and said, "I this girl alright?" The lady said, "She passed out…but guess who this is?" They looked at the girl. "Sakura." One of the men said. The lady nodded and two men picked her up and brought her to the hospital, while the man and woman went to go see Tsunade.

The man and woman made it their in about twenty minutes and they burst through her door. Tsunade stood up and so did a few others. The woman walked over to Tsunade and said, "She's back." Everybody in the room gave the girl a weird look. "Who's back?" said Tsunade more interested in this 'girl.' The man then spoke up. "Haruno, Sakura." Everybody in the room gasped and Tsunade said, "Where is she? Bring her in."

They both looked down. "She's in the hospital." Said the man. Everybody in the room went to leave, but the woman held her hand out. "You must know something though…when she passed out in my arms, I looked at her to see if she was injured and that's when I realized something." Tsunade nodded. "She's pregnant." A few people in the room gasped. "We have to see her." Said Naruto, who looked at Tsunade. She nodded and said. "Let's go see our pink haired friend, but I want you and Sasuke to go get Ino she's at the training field with Baki and his students." Kakashi and Tsunade then left and headed towards the hospital.

In the hospital, Sakura had woken up and was screaming at people to get away from her. She threw a chair at the nurses and they ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Tsunade then showed up and went to enter the room when a nurse stopped her. "Be forewarned, you will get something thrown at you." Tsunade entered the room by herself and closed the door quietly. "Sakura?"

The girl 'eep'ed' and said, "Who are you? If you're a nurse you better leave or I will throw a chair at you again." Tsunade smiled. "Sakura…it's me…Tsunade." "Tsunade?" said Sakura with hope. Tsunade walked towards her bed and Sakura jumped up and hugged the lady to death. "How are you?" Sakura let her go and sat back down on the bed. "I've been better." She pointed to her stomach. "This wouldn't have happened if I had only listened to Ino and stayed with her at the Sand Village."

Sakura then started to cry. Tsunade rocked her back and forth while she cried. Just then the door burst open and Ino came running in, out of breath. Sakura looked at her friend and stood up and hugged her. "I've missed you so much Ino." Ino smiled and hugged her friend back.

After a good thirty minutes of explaining things to Ino and Tsunade, Ino spoke up and said, "Want some good news at least?" Sakura nodded. "Well I'm dating Shikamaru and I found Gaara." Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Where?" Ino laughed as did Tsunade and Ino said, "Remember the cloaked guy who you fought and kissed?" Sakura nodded her head. "That was Gaara. The reason he didn't tell you before you went on your journey was because he didn't have all of his memories back. He has most of then back but about five percent of them he cant remember."

Sakura looked down and started to cry. "I wanted to have his kid, not some really ugly evil dude." Ino nodded and hugged her friend. Just then Tsunade went out and closed the door behind her. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Baki, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara were there in the waiting room. They all stood up once she walked over to them. "How is she?" asked Sasuke, concerned for his friends well being. Tsunade explained everything that she told her and Ino. The boys couldn't believe it and neither could Temari. She walked over to Gaara and said, "Go see her, I think she needs you the most right now." He nodded and headed towards her room.

Ino was just walking out when Gaara showed up. Ino patted his back and said, "Good luck." Gaara nodded and went inside the room. He closed the door behind her. He looked at her and saw her sitting on the bed looking down. He stepped in front of her and she reluctantly looked up. Once she looked up, she looked right back down. 'What the hell do I say to him? I don't know…Ahhhhhhh!'

He sat next to her on the bed and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Gaara…I am so sorry. I didn't mean to betray you." He shook his head. "You didn't." She looked into his eyes. She then stood up and put her hand on her head like she was thinking. She stopped and looked right at him. "Why didn't you ever come back for me like you promised you would?" Gaara stood up and said, "I lost most of my memories." She looked at him with pain written all over her face. "Are you sure you didn't just forget me?" Gaara shook his head. "I never would want to forget you." She then slapped him across the face and started to scream at him. "Well you did. Everyday I waited for you to come rescue me. Only recently I have gotten over everything…especially you."

He had a pained look on his face and he left. Once he left, Sakura broke down crying and fell to her knees. Just then a nurse came in and Sakura stood up. The nurse walked closer to her and she put her hand out as to stop her. The nurse stopped and was then shot backwards into the hallway. Sakura had shot a ball of chakra at the nurse. 'Damn nurses.'

Out in the waiting room, Gaara came back with the same pained look on his face. He looked at everybody. "She hates me." Just then they heard a boom and a few people started to scream. They all gave each other weird looks and ran over to the screaming. Nurses were dragging away a nurse who was unconscious on the floor.

Just then another nurse walked in Sakura's room with a sedative but another boom came and the nurse came flying out. Shikamaru ran over to the door and looked inside. He turned back towards the group. "I'll be back." He then went in and a boom was heard but a chair came flying out. They all thought it was going to be him, but they thought wrong. Just then they heard talking.

In the room Shikamaru managed to say, "Kage Mane no Jutsu." He then spread his arms out and Sakura did the same. "Nurse!" he shouted. "Bring a sedative in here." Four nurses came in and saw that she was still, so a nurse stabbed her with a needle and pushed the sedative into her. She started to feel woozy so he cancelled the jutsu and caught her before she hit the floor. He then layed her on the bed and covered her up.

He walked back out and everybody stood their with a 'why didn't you do that before' look on their faces. Everybody then went into her room and saw her sleeping. Ino and Temari offered to stay with her while they all went home and got some sleep.

SAKURA"S DREAM(aka flashback in her sleep) MY POV

"Welcome back, Sakura." 'Orochimaru? Oh shit.'

Sakura backed up farther against the bed and as he walked closer to the bed she got off of it and leaned against the wall on the opposite side from where he was standing. She started to panic. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Orochimaru just laughed and walked near Sakura. She didn't dare move, because she didn't want to anger him.

He pushed her against the wall and ran the back of his fingers up against her arm and she shivered. "I am very disappointed in you. You left me last time for another guy." Sakura's eyes widened and he grabbed her neck and threw her against the wall on the other side of the room.

She hit the wall and held her neck. She then saw him get closer, but she didn't care at this exact moment, her neck was in excruciating pain. She then grabbed her hair and yanked her up. He walked over to the bed and put her on it. He then tore her headband off and threw it near the door. He then kissed her ever so roughly on the lips. She turned her head and he grabbed her chin and turned it towards him.

"Look at me Sakura." She obeyed and looked into his eyes. "Leave me again and I swear Konoha will be destroyed before you even reach there. Do you understand me?" Sakura nodded and he pushed her away and left the room.

END DREAM/FLASHBACK

She woke with a start and noticed her surroundings. The only thing that kept replaying in her head was, _"Leave me again and I swear Konoha will be destroyed before you even reach there. Do you understand me?"_

'What will I do?' she thought before falling asleep once more.

END CHAPTER

WOW…TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT…IM AMAZED

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT. Sakura will eventually forgive Gaara, but not yet its too soon!

BYENESS


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE! **EVIL LAUGH**

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6

LAST TIME 

**SAKURA"S DREAM(aka flashback in her sleep) MY POV**

"Welcome back, Sakura." 'Orochimaru? Oh shit.'

**Sakura backed up farther against the bed and as he walked closer to the bed she got off of it and leaned against the wall on the opposite side from where he was standing. She started to panic. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Orochimaru just laughed and walked near Sakura. She didn't dare move, because she didn't want to anger him.**

**He pushed her against the wall and ran the back of his fingers up against her arm and she shivered. "I am very disappointed in you. You left me last time for another guy." Sakura's eyes widened and he grabbed her neck and threw her against the wall on the other side of the room. **

**She hit the wall and held her neck. She then saw him get closer, but she didn't care at this exact moment, her neck was in excruciating pain. She then grabbed her hair and yanked her up. He walked over to the bed and put her on it. He then tore her headband off and threw it near the door. He then kissed her ever so roughly on the lips. She turned her head and he grabbed her chin and turned it towards him.**

"**Look at me Sakura." She obeyed and looked into his eyes. "Leave me again and I swear Konoha will be destroyed before you even reach there. Do you understand me?" Sakura nodded and he pushed her away and left the room.**

**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**

**She woke with a start and noticed her surroundings. The only thing that kept replaying in her head was, _"Leave me again and I swear Konoha will be destroyed before you even reach there. Do you understand me?"_**

'What will I do?' she thought before falling asleep once more.

THIS TIME

In the morning, she actually felt relieved to wake up to sunshine rather than people touching you or fighting in the hallway right in front of the room your trying to sleep in. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then remembered where she was. 'Oh yea, the hospital.' Then she saw Temari and Ino asleep on the couch. She got up and put her shoes on and walked out of the room careful as not to wake them. She closed the door behind her quietly and walked past the nurse's station.

Sakura smiled and walked outside to the nice cool air. She stretched her arms up and she cracked her bones in her back. "Ah, I feel wonderful." Her hands then rested onto her stomach and she sighed. 'Looks like I wont be doing anything for awhile.' After a good twenty minutes she walked back into the hospital and into her room.

The two girls were still asleep, so she quickly got dressed into the clothes that they brought for her to wear. Surprisingly they fit. She wrote them a note and stuck it to Ino's forehead saying that she was going to her house if they needed her.

She then signed herself out and went to her house. When she walked inside everything seemed normal. She went up to her parent's room and found things missing. 'Ah…must be on a mission.' She then frowned, because the last thing she gave to her mother was that horrible note saying she was going to find Gaara. 'Gaara…hmmm.' She then remembered that she yelled at him yesterday. She smacked her forehead and said, "Stupid, stupid me." She then decided to take a shower and get better looking clothes on.

After the shower, which took about an hour or so, she decided to go to the training ground where she figured everybody was. When she got their she saw a kunai come at her and she started to panic. Right before it touched her face it stopped. Sakura looked like she was going to pass out. It then fell onto the ground. She then looked around and didn't realize she walked right into a fight between Kankuro and Naruto. Both of them came over and Kankuro said, "How did you do that?" But all Sakura heard was Naruto. "Get off the field Sakura, you don't belong here."

She looked at Naruto and saw that he was being serious, so she looked own at the ground and said, "Sorry Naruto-kun." She then walked off the field. Kankuro could tell that something happened to her because she never acted like this form the times they met before.

BEFORE SAKURA WALKED ONTO THE FIELD

Both girls took a break for a moment when Ino got up and walked over to ask Kakashi about a technique she needed help with. She then looked over to see her brother Kankuro and Naruto fighting. She saw a kunai come flying out of Naruto's hand, but then she saw Sakura get on the field. She quickly stood up and started to walk over.

She couldn't believe that the thing stopped right in front of her face. Now she was behind Naruto waiting for him to see if she was all right but all he said was, "Get off the field Sakura, you don't belong here." She also waited for Sakura to flip on him but all she said was, "Sorry Naruto-kun." Then Sakura walked away.

She poked Naruto in the back and when he turned around she was punched him in the nose. She heard a cracking sound and then she walked away. Just then Naruto started to yell, "Dammit, dammit, dammit…she broke my fucking nose." Kakashi and Ino and the others ran away to see Temari walk off into the forest. Ino asked, "Why did she punch you?" Naruto then explained what happened and then Ino punched him in the face too. Sasuke didn't like the fact that she was pregnant with his enemies kid, but he still wasn't going to treat her any less.

Sakura was on the ground holding a kunai to her stomach when she heard somebody say, "Sakura what are you doing?" She turned her head and said, "I'm doing what's best for everybody." She then raised the kunai and it was aimed right for the baby was growing. Temari ran as fast as she could to her and ripped the kunai from her hand and threw it.

Sakura looked down and Temari looked at her. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes, "I don't want this child…he's running my life, just like Orochimaru did." Just then the sky turned black. They both looked up. Temari looked back at Sakura, she then helped her up and they both walked back to the field. But on the way, Sakura looked behind her and turned back towards the field. She started to walk faster and Temari couldn't walk that fast, so she stayed behind her but not too far away.

When they made it to the field, they heard a growl and looked behind them. Just then a few trees started to shake. The boys and the teachers stood by the girls. The girls (including Ino) kept walking backwards, until the trees finally stopped. They still kept walking, until a huge snake like creature came out. Sakura panicked and started to run towards Konoha.

Temari looked at Ino and said, "All three of us are going to run to Konoha very fast." Ino nodded and they both looked to not see Sakura. They then looked behind them and saw her on the other side of the field. "Shit!" both girls screamed. "Sakura!" shouted Ino. "STAY STILL!" Just then the boys, teachers and the snack looked at Sakura, who was on the other side of the field.

Sakura stopped running after her name was called. She looked behind her to see everybody including the snake looking at her. The snake winked at her and she gulped. She slowly started to back up when she hit the tree. That gave the girls a sign to go and get her and the boys and teachers to start attacking the snake.

Sakura stood frozen to the spot. 'Wait…the snake winked at me that could only mean…' "Orochimaru." She whispered. The snake looked up at her. "Please leave me alone." The snake shook its head and swung its body around leaving no time for them to do hand jutsu's, and it knocked all of them through the air. It then started to go after the girls.

Ino stopped when she felt the ground rumbling to see the snake closing in on her and Temari. "Temari." She shouted and they also were both thrown back near the guys. The eight of them all stood up and started to go after the snake, who was right behind Sakura, who ran into the forest when the girls were knocked back.

Sakura kept running. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away from him, or she was going to become his again. Just then the rumbling stopped. She ran another five feet and stopped. She turned around only to come face to face with nothing. She sighed and heard a noise behind her, so she whipped back around to see nothing. When she turned around to go find her friends and teammates, she came face to face with him. She started to back up but she was grabbed by her neck. She grabbed his hand to pry it off, but it was no use she was so much weaker than her.

He walked over to a tree and put her back up against it and his body against hers. He then let go of her neck and started to kiss her roughly. She put her hands on his chest to knock him away, but he j8uts grabbed her hands with his left and put them above her head. She couldn't knee him because his legs were crushing hers. She then got an idea. 'I cant move my legs or arms, but I still can move my head.' When he stopped kissing her, to let her have a second to breathe, he was moving closer to her face when she head banged him. He let her go and grabbed his head.

His head hurt like hell, but her head was bleeding and everything she saw was losing its focus. His head stopped throbbing and he went to pick her up, when he heard a whistling sound. He moved his head an inch to the right and the kunai went right past his head. He turned around and saw both teams.

Ino and Temari couldn't believe that he had found her once again. "Orochimaru, leave her the hell alone." Shouted Ino. He walked closer to the group and the girls backed up to the boys. He smirked and walked towards Sakura again. She was trying to stand up but had a rather difficult time trying to spot where the tree was. As soon as she stood up she was roughly grabbed by her hair. She screamed and she started to become rather dizzy, so she stopped screaming and grabbed her head.

Gaara noticed this and said, "What the hell did you do to her?" Orochimaru looked at her and said, "I didn't do anything to her, she did it to herself." Sasuke then realized he was being ignored so he threw a shuriken at Orochimaru who had barely enough time to dodge. It cut his cheek a little. He touched his cheek with his free hand, since he was still holding onto Sakura, and touched the blood.

He laughed and took out a kunai. HE bent down to Sakura and said, "You hurt me, so I hurt her." He then cut her cheek a little deeper than hers and she started to scream, but it was a very gentle scream. Kakashi and Baki didn't know what to do. If he didn't have Sakura he could easily disable him, but he still had her.

Just then Orochimaru picked her up. She then stood wobbling on her two feet, with blood running down her forehead and her cheek. He then made her look at him and he said, "I will be back to get you Haruno and when I do you will regret ever leaving me." He then looked at the group and said, "Well I'm sorry for I must leave you at this present moment." As soon as he pushed Sakura towards the group he disappeared.

She stumbled but landed in Gaara's arms. She then looked up and said, "Forgive me." She then passed out in his arms and he picked her up. They all then started to head for town.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Ino, Temari and Naruto just got done talking about Sakura. Little did they know, Sakura had heard the entire thing. She looked down and said, "I have to do this." She grabbed a Kunai and headed out of the house. People stared in awe as a very trouble, depressed looking girl walked towards Tsunade's office with a Kunai in hand. A few people started to actually follow her.

When she got to Tsunade's office, everybody looked at her strangely and she just walked into Tsunade's office. When she got in there she saw Iruka, Hayate, Gai, Kakashi, Baki, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. They stopped talking and stared at her. "Leave." They all looked at Tsunade and she nodded. When they all left. She locked the door and walked over to the middle of the room. Tsunade gave her a strange look, "What…" Before she could even start that sentence Sakura put her hand up to silence her.

Sakura then started to talk. "I am tired of being the one they pick on. I'm tired of being treated like I'm the one that did something wrong, I just want it all to end." She took the Kunai out. Tsunade's eyes went big "Ending the life of something you know that deserves life is wrong, but see the thing is the thing that is growing inside me is going to die. " She raised the Kunai and looked at Tsunade. "Do me one thing…don't save this child in me." She then brought it down on herself and stabbed the child growing inside her.

Sakura fell to the ground and Tsunade went over to her. She couldn't heal Sakura without healing the baby. She grabbed Sakura and jumped from rooftop to rooftop getting her to the hospital.

A few hours later, Sakura woke up and felt excruciating pain in her stomach. She pushed the button and a nurse came in. "Ah, I see your awake Miss. Haruno." Sakura nodded and the nurse kept talking. "Well I just wanted to inform you, the baby is dead and you need to take it easy for a little while." Sakura nodded. 'Yes I killed it.' "I just wanted to let you know that while we examined the dead baby, we noticed something odd about it." Sakura nodded. "The father was human, but had unusual traits." The nurse nodded and said, "Get some rest." She then left. Sakura lifted up the blanket and noticed that the wound was half-healed already. She then remembered that Tsunade probably did it to her, to help with the healing time.

A few days later, Ino had come into the hospital and helped Sakura pack the few things she had up and get dressed. "Mom is going to be gone for awhile, so it's just the two of us." Sakura then nodded and they both left and headed towards Ino's house. Once they got there they found a note on the door addressed to Sakura.

Sakura then started to read it.

_Haruno,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I know what you did and I will get my revenge. If you don't know what I'm talking about you will find out in die time._

_Orochimaru_

Sakura handed the note to Ino who read it. "What does that mean?" asked Ino after she was done reading it. Sakura shrugged, "It could mean anything." They both walked into the house and went to bed.

In the morning, Temari, Ino, Sakura and a few other girls were hanging out at the ramen shop when the boys came in. The girls glanced at them and decided to go over and talk to them. Ino smiled at the guys and the guys just glanced at them. "So fellas, you want to have a party at my house?" They all looked at each other and then they all nodded. "When?" asked Shikamaru. "Tonight." replied Temari.

The girls then talked about the plans for the party that night. They decided it was going to be a Pajama party and they were going to play truth or dare. Sakura then got up to go tell the boys that it was a pajama party. While she was telling the boys, the girls made a plan to try and get Gaara together.

WELL THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about making her pregnant, but now you don't have to worry cause she isn't.

So please review and the next chapter is going to be the PARTY

BYENESS


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE! **EVIL LAUGH**

**I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLAME ME FOR HAVING THESE SONGS IN HERE…IT MAKES MY STORY COOLER.**

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6

LAST TIME 

**In the morning, Temari, Ino, Sakura and a few other girls were hanging out at the ramen shop when the boys came in. The girls glanced at them and decided to go over and talk to them. Ino smiled at the guys and the guys just glanced at them. "So fellas, you want to have a party at my house?" They all looked at each other and then they all nodded. "When?" asked Shikamaru. "Tonight." replied Temari.**

The girls then talked about the plans for the party that night. They decided it was going to be a Pajama party and they were going to play truth or dare. Sakura then got up to go tell the boys that it was a pajama party. While she was telling the boys, the girls made a plan to try and get Gaara together.

THIS TIME

The girls were setting everything up around 5:00pm. They told the boys later this morning to be there at 6pm sharp. They were already dressed in their Pajamas and were just putting food out and drinks. After about forty-five minutes or so. A girl who was very outgoing said, "Hey girls let's take our pants off and show the guys that there is more than just the clothes we wear." "Okay TenTen we will." All the girls took their clothes off except, Sakura. Even Hinata the shyest girl in all of Konoha took her pants off. (A/N Hinata is not going to be herself, herself. She's not going to stutter, she's going to be just like other girls except she's going to maybe blush every once in awhile.)

Sakura just shook her head, "No." The girls just looked at her like she was crazy. Ino walked over to her first and the other girls followed. "Why not?" Sakura sighed. They weren't going to leave her alone until she did so she pulled her pants down to mid-thigh on her left leg. The girls all gasped and looked closer. "What is that?" asked Temari.

Sakura traced it with her finger and pulled her pants back up. "Don't tell the guys this, but it's HIS mark stating that I'm his." The girls then looked at TenTen. "Okay, we wont tell the guys and you can keep you pants on." Sakura smiled up at them and said, "What are we waiting for let's get this party started." She ran over to the stereo and started to play a song. Without even meaning to the words, "_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floo-" _came out of the speakers, but she quickly turned it off.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to play THAT song." The girls just laughed and TenTen picked a CD to play. She then remembered a song that they all used to sing like while they were little girls, minus Temari who wasn't here. She pushed the button play and said, "Me and Sakura will be the girls and Hinata and Ino will be the guys. If you know the song, Temari join a side." They all nodded and the song started to play. The girls all smiled.

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!   
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Temari then joined in as one of the girls. She and Sakura started grinding when 'kens' part came on. They still kept singing though.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Without even realizing it all of the guys had come into the house and closed the door quietly. They just stared in awe and the girls nakedness (except for Gaara) and smirked at the girls dancing. They all just sat down on the couch and shook their heads at the girls.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

After the song was done, all the girls were panting from doing that dance. Just then they heard someone clapping and they all looked over and saw the guys sitting with amused looks on their face. The girls all blushed and did a group huddle. "When did they get here?" asked TenTen. "Must have been when we were dancing and not paying attention to anybody but each other." The other girls just agreed.

Temari looked at the guys and said, "Let's put your stuff up in the bedrooms and we'll figure out where everybody sleeps later." They all nodded and followed Temari up to the bedrooms. They all came back down and TenTen smiled, "Let's play truth or dare." The guys just nodded and sat down on the floor in a half a circle with the girls as the other half of the circle.

TenTen said, "I'll go first…hmm. Shikamaru truth or dare?"

"Dare."

TenTen smiled, "I dare you and Ino you sleep in her bed tonight, for the entire night." Both of them blushed and it was now Shikamaru's turn. He looked at everybody and said, "Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said.

"Who do you want to bang out of everybody here?" They all glanced at Shikamaru then they looked at the blushing Hinata. "Naruto." she said. They all looked at him and saw him blushing a deep, very deep crimson red.

She looked at Sakura and grinned. "Sakura, truth or dare." Sakura looked at Hinata and said, "Dare." They all knew she was going to get it now. "There are two parts to this one." Sakura raised an eyebrow and said, "Bring it." Hinata smiled. "Part one you and Gaara have to go in that closet over there and make out for fifteen minutes. Part two I will tell you when you get out." Sakura's eyes bugged out of her head and saw Gaara already getting up. She got up and said, "Fine." She and Gaara went into the closet and you could hear music go on and the door locking.

Sakura looked down. Gaara grabbed her chin and brought her face to his and he said, "I forgive you Sakura." She smiled and he brought her into a kiss. He pulled away and knew immediately he wanted more and he brought her into a more demanding kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her mid section.

She opened her mouth and he stuck his tongue in there and she started playing with his. They then started a battle. Sakura pulled apart and said, "You may have won the battle, but I will most certainly win the war." Gaara smiled at her and they continued making out. When the fifteen minutes were up, they opened the door and saw the two kissing. The girls cheered and the guy's hooted. They broke apart and walked out. Sakura walked out smirking at her friends and Gaara just walked out.

They both sat down on the couch and Hinata spoke up, "Part 2." They both looked at each other and then her. Sakura nodded for her to continue. "Both, you and Gaara are going to spend the night in the same room…ALL NIGHT!" Before Sakura could say anything, Gaara spoke up and said, "I already asked her and she said yes."

The girls squealed again and Sakura rolled her eyes. After about ten minutes of listening to the girls squeal they all sat back down and finished playing truth or dare. After they finished playing that, Sakura and Gaara sat on the couch with Kankuro and TenTen, and Shikamaru and Ino sat in the chair together, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Temari sat on the floor together. Sakura then thought for a second. "What movie are we going to watch?" They all thought for a few minutes. "I don't know." Came the voice from many of the ninjas. Sakura got up and smiled. "I got an idea."

The girls followed her and she went over to the CD player and she said quietly, "Remember that toybox song?" They all nodded. "Yea…lets go." Said Ino. They pushed play and the song came on. They then started dancing sexually with each other until the boys joined minus Sasuke and Gaara.

_He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too_

Hello baby can I see a smile  
I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild (ok)  
Can I come I'm sitting alone  
No, friends are never alone (that's right)

Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl lady  
Everyone is making fun

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too (my best friend)

Hallo ha baby let's go to the beach  
Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (aha)  
But I was hoping for a summer romance  
So why can't you take a chance (ok)------

The girls then stopped dancing along with the few boys and listened to the radio broadcast.

This is not a test. This is not a test. Konoha is not under attack don't worry, but we have severe thunderstorms and a few parts may become flooded. The wind is now up to 93 miles per hour so keep children and animals inside the house. Stay inside until the rain has dispersed. Stay tuned for further reports.

The music then started playing again and everybody danced except Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura. Sakura went into the kitchen and looked out the backdoor window. She saw a few trees swaying and many, many leaves blowing across Ino's backyard. The rain was beating down on the window and Sakura just covered herself with her arms. She felt someone come into the room and she glanced at them and then back to the window.

"What do you want Naruto?" she said, sadly. He walked over to her. "The others told me to come and apologize for the other day, but I'm not sorry for yelling at you the other day. You shouldn't even be here right now, no one wants you here. Not even Gaara." He let that digest into her and she looked at him.

She had tears in her eyes. "That's not true." Naruto laughed, "Why do you think he never told you who he was?" "He lost his memories." Said Sakura politely, before looking back out the window. Naruto walked closer and said, "Leave…I don't want you here because you bring down the mood and my team." He then walked away smirking.

Sakura went to the medicine cupboard and grabbed an aspirin 800mg and put it on her tongue. She then went into the fridge and took a bottle of water out and opened it and drank a little bit of it. She wiped the tears away and went into the living room smiling. Her friends were doing an impression of Sasuke, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Gaara.

She laughed and sat next to Gaara. About an hour and a half later they were all sitting down in the seats they were before and Ino put the 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' in. During that movie many girls screamed, but not Sakura. She was too busy thinking about what Naruto had told her. So when the movie ended she yawned and said, "I'm beat…I'm going to bed." She then went upstairs after everybody said goodnight to her.

She walked to her bed and got under the covers and covered herself up facing the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Downstairs, Ino looked at the girls and they nodded knowing what she wanted to tell the guys. "Um...guys?" They all looked at her and her friends, who were all on the couch sitting. The guys were scattered about. Ino sighed and said, "See how were all dressed? Well Sakura said she wasn't going to take her pants off and we asked her why. Well…" Temari then said, "she started to cry and she pulled her pants down and we all saw a mark on her upper left thigh."

Temari stopped talking and let that much information sink it. Gaara looked at Temari and said, "What was it of?" TenTen then said, "Well lets just say it was a mark saying that she was…I'm sorry I cant say it." Hinata shook her head, "Neither can I." Ino and Temari looked at each other. Ino spoke up and said, "HE marked her." The guys gave her a weird mark. "What do you mean marked her?" asked Sasuke. Temari spoke up this time and said, "It's a mark saying that she belongs to him." Gaara ran upstairs without saying a word and into Sakura's room.

Her eyes opened when she heard someone open and close her door. The said person walked over to the bed and touched her arm. "Sakura?" said Gaara, gently. She turned over and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell any of us?" She gave him a questioning look. "Your left thigh?" She turned back towards the wall. "If we ever defeat HIM then the mark will go away. If not then I belong to him forever." Gaara layed down next to her under the covers and hugged her to him.

(A/N Before I forget…he only wears the gourd when he's training or fighting. But he does bring it everywhere with him.)

Sakura put her arm on top of his and snuggled closer to him. "I've missed you so much, Ara." He smirked at the name and then replied, "Me too."

Before you know it the two of them were sleeping and everybody else was just getting to sleep. Sasuke and Temari slept downstairs on the pull out couch, Shikamaru and Ino on her bed, Naruto and Hinata on her mothers' bed and Kankuro and TenTen were on the floor in the living room.

In the morning, Sakura was the first one up. She went into Ino's room and didn't see her, but Shikamaru was asleep on her bed. She closed the door and went downstairs into the kitchen to see her drinking tea. She smiled at Ino when she walked into the room and said, "Hey please come with me…to my house to grab some more clothes." Ino nodded and wrote a note saying where she and Sakura were going.

They then left heading towards Sakura's house.

END OF CHAPTER.

REVIEW please……SO IS EVERYTHING GOING TO BE ALRIGHT WITH HER PARENTS OR ARE THEY DEAD! HAHAHAHA…NOT TELLING YOU UNTIL YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE OUT IN A DAY OR SO….DEPENDS ON HOW GENEROUS I'M FEELING.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE! **EVIL LAUGH**

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 8

LAST TIME 

**Before you know it the two of them were sleeping and everybody else was just getting to sleep. Sasuke and Temari slept downstairs on the pull out couch, Shikamaru and Ino on her bed, Naruto and Hinata on her mothers' bed and Kankuro and TenTen were on the floor in the living room.**

**In the morning, Sakura was the first one up. She went into Ino's room and didn't see her, but Shikamaru was asleep on her bed. She closed the door and went downstairs into the kitchen to see her drinking tea. She smiled at Ino when she walked into the room and said, "Hey please come with me…to my house to grab some more clothes." Ino nodded and wrote a note saying where she and Sakura were going.**

**They then left heading towards Sakura's house.**

This time

After about ten minutes or so, they arrived at Sakura's house. She grabbed her house keys out of her pocket and put the key in the lock. She turned it and it opened up. She ran up to her room and found a bag and stuffed clothes and other necessities into it. She looked around her room one last time and saw a picture of her and her parents. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her bag.

She then ran downstairs and said, "I'm ready to go." Ino nodded and walked out first. Sakura followed her. Once she got by the door, she looked around one last time and closed the door locking it. She turned around and Ino smiled at her. "They will come back." Sakura nodded. "I know, but right now I need them more than ever."

They then went back to Ino's. When they walked through the door, they knew nobody was awake or they would hear people talking. Sakura put her bag down by the stairs and walked into the kitchen with Ino. They both sat down and not even a minute later TenTen, Hinata and Temari came in and sat down and they started talking about the guys.

Sakura got bored really easy and said, "I'm going to go watch some TV…cause I am so bored…and I can't leave the house because everybody, meaning the guys would have a freaking heart attack." The girls laughed at her remark and she walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

About an hour later, Ino and the other girls in the kitchen started making breakfast and when they finished it, they saw Sakura asleep on the couch. Ino and Temari went up stairs to wake the boys up and get them downstairs to eat breakfast. Hinata covered up Sakura and went back into the kitchen to set the plates up with food on them for the boys, since the girls minus Sakura had already eaten.

They all came downstairs and saw Sakura asleep and went quietly into the kitchen and talked amongst themselves. After about five minutes, Ino looked into the living room and saw Sakura walking upstairs. "Where you going Sakura?" "Bed." She replied incoherently. Ino just nodded and continued talking to Hinata.

Sakura went up to her room and closed the door. She locked it and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry, but I have to know." She then made a clone of herself and put her under the covers and opened the window and jumped out. She knew right where she was going. 'Tsunade…here I come.' She thought to herself, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. In about three minutes she made it to Tsunade's balcony and opened it up and went inside.

Tsunade heard her balcony door open and she turned around to see Sakura heading towards her. Sakura went in front of her desk and sat down in the chair. "You know you're not allowed to go around by yourself, until we defeat Orochimaru…so I presume your friends don't know you're here and how can I help you?"

Sakura smiled. "No they don't know I'm here. From what I've heard, my parents have been gone a little more than three months on a mission." Tsunade nodded. "I want to know where they went." Tsunade shook her head. "You know I can't do that Sakura. I'm sorry." Sakura stood up and the seat fell backwards. She leaned on Tsunade's desk and said in a monotone voice. "Tell me where the hell they went, or I swear you will regret this."

Tsunade stood up. "Don't you dare threaten me young lady." Sakura stood back up straight and said, "Fine then." She closed her hands and started doing some strange hand signals. As she did more and more of the hand signals a big chakra ball was growing above her head. Tsunade's eyes widened and said, "What…what are you doing?" Sakura ignored her and after the ball was huge enough she said, "Tell me where they are, or I destroy this whole building." Tsunade went through her desk and gave Sakura the papers. The ball disappeared and Sakura left through the balcony.

She made it to Ino's house and walked through the front door. Everybody gave her a questioning look and Ino said, "I thought you were upstairs." "Was." Sakura replied coldly and Ino shivered. Sakura went into the kitchen and put the folder on the table and started to go through it.

"A class mission, twenty ANBU men, my parents…"Sakura stopped reading out loud. 'Ino's mother…just left…to go find my parents and the missing ANBU men.' She looked into the living room and saw Ino laughing with Shikamaru. She then turned back towards the paper and continued reading. After she read through all five papers. She closed the folder and stood up. She grabbed the folder and walked into the living room.

They all looked at her again. "Ino…you might want to read this." She handed Ino the folder and Ino looked at it. "Confidential." She looked at Sakura and said, "Where did you get this folder?" Sakura scratched the back of her head and said, "I kind of threatened Tsunade." The girls gasped and Naruto was the only wise guy and said, "Your going to die. Nobody threatens her and gets away with it."

Sakura looked at him and said, "You're the one who wants me to go back to Orochimaru." They all looked at Naruto except for Ino who was reading the papers. Sakura felt a burning sensation in her thigh. She ripped open her shorts and saw the mark turning red.

"The one thing I didn't tell you about this mark is that…" She looked at her friends and said, "I found out that this mark is not only a mark, but a tracking device." She then taped her shorts back up and finished explaining what it was.

Sakura finished up in the kitchen and Ino came in. "So my mom went looking for your parents and the ANBU men?" Sakura nodded. "Yea…I gave you those because I want you to come with me." Ino gave her a weird look. "Where?" Sakura looked at her. "To find them." Ino gasped. "No… I cant. What if she finds them and comes back and were not here?"

"I don't care at least I'm going to be the brave one and try to find them. If Orochimaru gets me oh well, maybe I can find my parents through him." Ino shook her head. "No…you're staying here!" She shouted. Gaara and Sasuke came running in and looked at Ino then Sakura.

Sakura stood up and got into a fighting stance. "I'm finding them and fight me if you want to, but I am leaving." The three got into a fighting stance also, but what they didn't realize was that Sakura came back and sent the clone to do her dirty work. Which means that Sakura her original self has just reached the outskirts of Konoha.

So clone Sakura was doing jutsu's and kicking ass or so she thought until Ino hit the back of her head with a frying pan. The clone fell and then disappeared. But when they were about to walk away and warn the others that she was gone, a small clink was heard. They looked onto the floor and Ino picked it up. She flipped it open and it showed right where Sakura was.

Ino laughed. "Smart girl. She put a tracking device on her, so we would know where she was AND when we would need to rescue her." The boys laughed too and then said, "Yea she may be smart but leaving by herself is stupidity of its own." Ino laughed and went to go tell the others of Sakura's newfound stupidness.

Sakura knew she was being followed. She'd known ever since she walked out of Konoha. Finally she just stopped and said, "I think I am going to take a nap here, in this giant tree." She then jumped into it and got all cozy and fell asleep, but her senses were awake.

She awoke a few hours later in a dark room. She yawned and when she went to stretch she found her hands banded to something. 'Hunh…I've never seen this place before.' She said as she looked around to try and make out objects in the room. "Hello?" she shouted. "I need assistance in getting out of here!"

"Keep it down over there." Said a gruff voice coming from the left side of the room. "Who's there?" asked Sakura. "The names Haku and I am from Konoha. I am apart of ANBU." Sakura squealed and said, "Are you one of the missing ninjas?" Haku sighed and said, "Yes I am." "Where's my mother and father." Asked Sakura, worriedly.

The man sat up and said, "Haruno?" "Yes…it's me Sakura." Said Sakura abnormally loud. "Sakura keep it down…let us ANBU men get some sleep and your mother." Said a man, before yawning. "Daddy?" The man sat up rather quickly and said, "Pumpkin? Is that really you?" "Yes Daddy it is." Said Sakura with tears brimming in her eyes.

Just then lights flicked on and everyone's eyes had to adjust to the light, but after like five seconds everyone in the room looked at Sakura and she smiled. "I am so glad I found you all." Just then a man walked in and Sakura's face fell. 'Orochimaru.'

He looked at her and smiled. "Sakura, dear…it's nice to see you well again." Sakura's face frowned and said. "Let everybody go." "How about no." said Orochimaru as he walked around the room. Sakura quickly thought of something. "Let them go and I will stay here with you…forever." The ANBU men and her parents and Ino's mom were shouting protests, but Sakura ignored all of them and she and Orochimaru stared in to each other's eyes.

"Fine…but your mother stays here with you." Sakura thought about that for a second. "Fine, but everybody else goes now." Orochimaru waved his hand in the air and all the chains fell off everybody but Sakura and her moms. Kabuto showed up with about ten men and lead the ANBU men and the others outside.

He walked over to Sakura and said, "You are now mine forever." Sakura nodded and heard her mother start crying.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sakura was yet again able to walk around the castle, but with a guard. The same went for her mother. When it was dinnertime, Orochimaru walked over to Sakura and said, "We are going to get married in months time and your mother is going to be the witness to all of this."

Little did they know that in Konoha they were planning a surprise attack and were going to rescue Sakura and her mother.

A/N WOW…I am sorry that took forever to get up. But the next chapter will be the planning the secret surprise attack.

If you have any ideas about what I should put in the next chapters, please give ideas I am LOST!

Please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Naruto…wish I owned Gaara and Kakashi. THEY ARE ALL MYNE!!! **EVIL LAUGH**

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER

CHAPTER 9

LAST TIME 

**He walked over to Sakura and said, "You are now mine forever." Sakura nodded and heard her mother start crying.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Sakura was yet again able to walk around the castle, but with a guard. The same went for her mother. When it was dinnertime, Orochimaru walked over to Sakura and said, "We are going to get married in months time and your mother is going to be the witness to all of this."**

Little did they know that in Konoha they were planning a surprise attack and were going to rescue Sakura and her mother.

THIS TIME

In Konoha, all the ANBU men, Tsunade, the teachers and the teams were all sitting together in a conference room waiting for someone to come up with a good idea, on how to surprise Orochimaru and get Sakura and her mother back. They were all stumped. Naruto then spoke up. "How about we just find his castle and raid his castle when he's least expecting it?" Tsunade looked at Naruto and said, "I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said." Naruto smiled and they all got down to business.

Sakura was talking with her mother about the wedding. "Mom I say we kill ourselves." Her mothers eyes went wide and said, "I think that is a little too drastic." Sakura nodded and thought of something else. "I kill him." Her mother rolled her eyes and said, "He'd kill you before you even got close."

Just then Orochimaru walked into the room and said, "The wedding will be tomorrow." Sakura's eyes went wide, "but you said months time." Orochimaru laughed. "Yea but your friends are planning an attack tomorrow on me and I thought it would be interesting to have them at our wedding." He then touched her face and kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow, darling." He walked out of the room while disappearing.

"EW!!!" screeched Sakura. She looked at her mother's concerned face. "Dear…we need to do something tomorrow to stop you from wedding him." Sakura's eyes teared up and said, "The only way that their wouldn't be a wedding is if…I killed myself, Orochimaru died or our village saved us before we were wed." Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter while they both cried.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura was dressed in a nice white wedding dress, with red flowers for her bouquet. 'Gaara…please save me.' A lonely tear fell down her face. Her mother put the vale on and covered her face. She still had a few hours till the wedding but she still had to have make-up put on and her hair done up. Her mother took the vale off and started working on her hair.

TWO HOURS LATER

Kakashi, Team 7, ANBU men, and many other teams including Gaara, Temari and Kankuro landed about a mile away from the castle. Gaara looked up and said, "Something doesn't seem right. We better hurry." They all then raced towards the castle, waiting to see what would happen.

At the castle, Orochimaru stood with Sakura in front of Kabuto. He looked down at her and smiled. "You will be my wife and cherish every moment with me." Sakura looked up at him and hated the fact he was making her do this. He had his arm tightly around her upper arm, which stopped her from running from him.

Sakura's mother was crying behind her. Not only because her daughter was getting married to Orochimaru but also because she had a rope around her neck. Yes, he planned on killing her after they were wed. Sakura looked back at her mother and tears started down her face. 'Mommy, I'll save you…I hope.' Orochimaru grabbed her face roughly and said, "Your friends are here so make this enjoyable for all of us." HE went to kiss her but she spat at him. "I hate you."

He just laughed and smacked her across the face. That's what Kakashi and everyone else saw when they came into the field. She would have fallen but his grip on her tightened and she yelped out in pain. "Orochimaru let her go!" shouted Naruto. Sakura looked to her left and saw quite a few ninjas from Konoha, here to save them and defeat Orochimaru.

"You're all just in time to see me and my dear Sakura wed." Sakura tried her hardest to get away but he just tightened his grip on her till he was drawing blood. "Stop! If you do not let Sakura go Orochimaru, you will die under our hands." Said Kakashi, Anko and a few other teachers who had stepped closer to Orochimaru.

He just laughed and said, "If you dare move closer I will kill her…" he said pointing to Sakura's mom, by the tree "…and you will never see Sakura again." He turned to Kabuto and said, "you may start." As Kabuto was talking, Orochimaru was smiling and Sakura was trying to yank her arm away from him but with no such luck.

Orochimaru lifted his hand up and a barrier appeared. The ANBU couldn't get through, nobody could. They surrounded the barrier and watched the scene unfold. Orochimaru kept his hand up to keep the barrier strong. He was very slowly putting chakra into it to keep it strong.

Sakura looked back at her friends doing many jutsu's and nothing worked. Temari stopped when she noticed Sakura with her head down. She then saw Sakura grab Orochimaru's face and kiss him. "Sakura…noooooo!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and saw Sakura kissing Orochimaru, but what Orochimaru didn't realize was that the barrier was weakening. After a minute, they were able to get through. Orochimaru broke the kiss and slapped her. "Bitch…we will finish this ceremony later."

He threw Sakura at Kabuto and he grabbed her and started pulling her towards the castle. Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, Kankuro, Tenten, Naruto Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Lee went after them while the teachers and ANBU men fought Orochimaru.

Sakura was thrown roughly into a room and she flew and hit the wall. Kabuto was about to walk over to her when the door burst open. Twelve people stood angry and ready to fight. A few more of Orochimaru's men appeared behind Kabuto and prepared to fight them. They just randomly started attacking except for Temari. She tried to get to Sakura. After a path was cleared for her she ran to Sakura, who's head was bleeding.

"Sakura…open your eyes. It's Temari." Spoke Temari quietly. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she said, "Te...mari, save my mom." She then passed out again and laid her on the ground. She then got up to go fight when she felt another presence behind her. It was a medic-nin from Konoha. "Thanks Karin." The medic-nin looked up and nodded her head.

Temari looked back to the battle and saw Kabuto on his knees with Gaara standing in front of him. Kabuto looked up laughing. "She will die." He then started laughing but Gaara's sand came up and suffocated him. His body fell to the ground unmoving. They all turned towards Sakura and Gaara walked towards her and held her while the medic-nin finished her work.

Temari spoke up and said, "Her mom…she said save her mom." They all split up and went in search of Sakura's mom. Gaara grabbed Sakura and brought her outside to safety. "I'm sorry Gaara, I really do love you." He looked down and saw Sakura sleeping but you could tell she was dreaming. He put sand around her so if she were attacked it would protect her.

He then looked towards the battle and heard someone screaming. He looked around and saw Sakura's mom with a rope around her neck and her hands tied behind her back. Gaara ran over towards her and helped her down. She thanked him and they both ran over to Sakura.

Gaara returned to the battle to see Orochimaru on the ground dead with a few ANBU men and everyone was panting and breathing heavily. Kakashi looked to Gaara and Gaara nodded.

The final battle with Orochimaru was over and everyone was glad. It was just breaking daylight.

The Next Day

Sakura woke up to see her mom sitting next to her. She sat up slowly and hugged her mother while her mother hugged her back. "Mom, I am so sorry." Her mother just laughed and pulled away, "there is nothing to be sorry about. Except for you having everybody worry about you, especially Gaara. I'll let him know you're awake." Before Sakura could say anything her mother was gone and Gaara was walking in.

She leaned against her pillows and out of the corner of her eye saw Gaara sit on the bed next to her. He could tell she wasn't going to say anything so he picked up her head and she looked him in the eyes and he said, "I'm glad your okay." She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I'm glad to be okay." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So what happened?" she asked. "Orochimaru is dead." Sakura smiled, "I'm glad…cause I don't think I could have handled being kidnapped again." He let out a little laugh and her jaw dropped. "Yo…you laughed." He nodded and she shook her head. "I missed out on a lot."

She looked down and Gaara said, "I'm glad to see you again because I wanted to tell you something." Sakura looked up at him. "I wanted to tell you who I was, but I just couldn't yet. I wanted to make sure that I had all my memories of you back." "But why? Naruto said you didn't like me." He was right I don't like you…" he started. She looked like she was going to cry. "I love you."

She smiled and looked like she was going to cry happy tears, but all she did was hug Gaara and whisper, "I love you too." AS they sat there and hugged each other all that was going through their heads was, 'I'm glad were together again. Always and forever.'

END OF STORY

I know the ending sucked but I really despise this story. It sucked so I ended it. Well review and tell me what u though of it.

In awhile a few months or so I will have a new story up unless I finish my other stories sooner, but I doubt I will. It probably wont be until next year when I have a new story up.

JA NE


	10. Chapter 10

I HAVE FOUND THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE FOR PETITION! PLEASE GO TO

THIS AND SIGN! THANK YOU ALL!

REMOVE THE EXTRA .'S

www…change…org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
